


Unsent Letters

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The letters written by Amarendra and Devasena to each other... which remained unsent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts), [LucyLovecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLovecraft/gifts).



> Chapters will be updated as and when RL permits. Life as a postgraduate medical student is tough, so please be kind!
> 
> Would love to know your feedback. :)

Dearest Devasena,

Ah, yes. I know your name now, and it seems so apt. Are you even a human being, or are you the Goddess Devasena Herself? You are indeed equivalent to the whole army of the Gods Themselves.

For the first time in my life, I have met a girl who makes me forget to wink. My world changed... my life changed the moment your sword pierced the white curtain of your palanquin, and I saw THOSE eyes... eyes I could keep gazing at for ever, and ever...

Even if I never came to know your name, you would have still remained the sole queen of my heart for all my life.

And I would be happy if you look at me even once, even if it is for the sake of sympathy towards a 'good-for-nothing homeless idiot'...

If you ever come to know my name...

Forever yours, I remain  
Amarendra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just being reckless. Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear stranger,

What on earth are you up to?

If you mistake our kindness for stupidity, you will pay a heavy price for it.

I keep a watch on you more closely than you think. Admit it, you are no idiot but clearly a seasoned warrior. Snapping that trunk into pieces with a single powerful movement of the sword is something which far exceeds Kumara Varma's capabilities... it's evidently your doing.

My sixth sense tells me that all your pretence of being a hopeless idiot is a pathetic excuse for hiding your ulterior motive.

Watch out, you will be unmasked soon.

Vigilantly yours,  
Devasena

PS: Care to explain why you stare, or rather gaze at me all day?


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest Devasena,

I never expected subtlety to be your forte, but... well!

Oh my gosh, you just sang a lullaby... FOR ME... and that too, cleverly packed within a Krishna Puja song!

I... I don't know what to say...

Tell me, tell me, Princess, was it indeed your anxious heartbeat that I felt when you tenderly placed my 'injured' head on your chest?

And earlier in the day, did you indeed shiver at my first touch?

You ACTUALLY love me!!!!

You actually LOVE me!!!!

You actually love ME!!!!

I don't know how worthy I am of receiving a love as divine as yours, a love that places me on the same sacred altar as Lord Krishna Himself... but somehow, by some unique means, Mother Nature ensured that every flower offered in the Pushpanjali, every sprinkling of the holy scented water, and every waving of the flame in the Arati was received by your earthly 'Vanamali'.

And I do hope that by some unique means, the love that flows through my veins and ink alike drenches you there as well.

Yours, more shamelessly than ever,  
Amarendra

 

[Check out this awesome edit by @AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://mayavanavihariniharini.tumblr.com/post/176326523639/allegoriesinmediasres-i-would-be-happy-if-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect Baahu to go on a sweet, crazy rant during 'Kanna nidurinchara'... before he falls asleep, or pretends to sleep, on top of that tree :))))


	4. Chapter 4

Dear stranger,

(Yes, I refuse to call you by that name. Seriously, _Shivudu?_ You've got to be kidding me... it doesn't suit you a bit!)

I would have apologised for that bull fiasco... in fact I _did_ , if you noticed... but wait, what were you doing at the top of the tree that night?

How did you even get up there-- that too with your injured arm? Don't tell me your Mama hauled you up... but then everything is possible for that crazy old man.

I miss looking at you from my window ever since they shifted you to the sick room, but I somehow feel your gaze on me all the time. If you are lurking somewhere, better come out of hiding.

I want to see you. And I want to hold that hand. That war-callused hand. Just once.

Yours, very very greedily,

Devasena

PS: I am sick and tired of the never-ending marriage proposals (oh, by the way, a certain Sivagami Devi just sent a messenger with the worst marriage proposal in the history of the human race) and your endless masquerade.

Stop this drama already. Just say you love me, can't you?


	5. Chapter 5

Dearest Devasena,

Ooh yes. I am in perfect shape, and not in the sick bed, contrary to what your maids might have reported to you... but then, someone as smart as you probably knows already.

I know Amma has always wanted me to get married to the best possible girl. I have seen how finicky she has been in the process of selecting a potential bride, and her decision to select you comes as no surprise to me, because, come on, where can she find someone better than you!

Nay, Yuvarani, it is YOU who surprises me by proving more and more worthy of worship with every passing day.

While I have always admired you for your bravery and straightforwardness, what really strikes me about the way you declined the proposal is your utter disdain towards those things for which 'others are busy wagging their tails.' You have proved to be a fiery woman with utmost self-esteem who has little concern towards things as ephemeral as wealth... I am absolutely floored by that, and I love and respect you more than ever.

Reverently yours,

Amarendra

PS: Dare I celebrate the other unspoken reason behind your declining that proposal-- the fact that you prefer the humble Shivudu to the Yuvaraj of Mahishmati?

 

 

 


End file.
